Time Isn't Healing
by ChronicallyUntidy
Summary: A songfic serial based on Feltbeat's EP Time Isn't Healing. AU FutureFic
**A/N** _ **: This is another old fic from my Livejournal, and the first in a series I started long ago based on Tom Felton's EP**_ **Time Isn't Healing** _ **. AU where the war didn't happen and Draco was just a regular old prat. Eventual Dramione. Enjoy.
**_

* * *

 _ ****_

 _ **Tick Tock, Goes the clock  
Time is going so slow**_

The faint noise of the grandfather clock in his living room was the only noise in the flat besides his short breaths. Draco had been lying in bed for hours. He couldn't believe it. Actually, he could, and he had known in that nagging back part of his brain that it was the truth, but his feelings for her had kept him from actively thinking it.. So when she had told him, his world had effectively shattered. Pansy Parkinson, the girl he had been betrothed to since birth, and that he had started to genuinely have feelings for over the years had come out to him two weeks ago. He had acted happy for her, and he really was, but this kind of blow to his ego, and his heart, was going to take a lot of time to work through. Going to his mother about calling off the betrothal the previous day had not helped matters any. He just couldn't believe that he, the smug and smooth Draco Malfoy had fallen for a girl who fancied girls..  
 _ **  
And i'm supposed to be fast asleep  
Like a couple hours ago**_

The chime of the clock broke his train of self-pitied thought. He needed to be asleep. He needed to stop dwelling.. His work was suffering, and those close to him were starting to get genuinely concerned. Bill Weasley had even invited him on his family's annual summer vacation to get his mind off of things. He felt odd accepting the invitation, though he knew he needed it. Shortly after Draco's employment at Gringotts, Bill had become a great friend and he had been to the Weasley's for dinner a few times. After they had given him a chance, they saw how much he had changed and had accepted him in true Weasley fashion. Despite his closeness with the clan, he kept telling himself that it would be intruding. The excuse was weak, even to him, and he knew deep down that they wouldn't take no for an answer.  
 _ **  
So I, I need to exercise  
The right I've got to rest these eyes**_

He decided he needed some sleep before he faced Bill tomorrow. The knowledge that he was still lying awake at night would give the ginger even more reason to push the vacation on him. That annoying back part of his brain chimed in at this thought and told him that was only because he needed to go. He ignored his voice of reason and closed his eyes, wishing to fall asleep.  
 _ **  
And I, I need to knock on some doors,  
And I wont need to lie here by myself anymore**_

He sat up after a few seconds, not being able to take the endless memories of Pansy that greeted him when he closed his eyes. He decided he would tell Bill yes and go on the bloody vacation. If nothing else the twins constant pranks would give him reason to be awake. And he knew that he needed something to get over her. Something besides the memories currently surrounding him.

 _ **'Cause time isn't healing  
I'm pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
and I, I can't help the way I feel about you**_

His last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep were that the getaway would do him good. He didn't even notice that the pain had lessened already with his decision.  
 _ **  
'Cause time isn't healing  
I'm pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you**_

Draco awoke to a very bright light in his eyes. He immediately sat up in bed, wand in hand. His mind was racing. An intruder had to be the only reason for the light because he hadn't woken up after sunrise in wee- His mind's ramblings were cut short by the realization that it was in fact the sun streaming through the window that had woken him. Sighing, and setting his wand back onto his bedside table, he picked up his watch. 9:30. Well, at least it was a Saturday. After he had gotten up and showered he decided to owl Bill that he would be leaving with them in the morning.  
 _ **  
I have a smoke to try to send me to sleep  
But things aren't all that seem**_

Draco took a long drag of his cigarette and glared at the quaint cottage behind him. He had arrived there this morning with Bill, Fluer, their daughters Victoire and Dominique, Charlie, Fred and George, Ron and his wife Luna, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs Weasley. It had started off well enough, until SHE got there. It would have been fine if she hadn't taken one look at him and then stormed upstairs.. Great, he had thought, someone else to judge him.. He had shot Bill a look to kill, which was received with an all too amused face and an weak "Must have forgotten to mention it mate," as he busied himself with his children's games in an effort to avoid the blonde's anger. Draco stalked outside without a word. He should have known that Granger would have been there. Even though the Weasley's had all forgiven Draco, Hermione had never given him a chance to explain. "Someone who's changed as much as she has should know to give people a chance.." He said aloud to himself. Indeed, she had changed quite a bit since their days at Hogwarts, she had taken a job in the muggle world for the first two years after graduation, to supposedly get away from magic for a while, and had a flat in muggle london still even though she now worked in the ministry. He also hadn't been able to overlook how she had changed physically. It was hard to ignore in the simple white cotton sundress she was in today...  
 _ **  
The only time I get to spend with you,  
Seems to be in my dreams**_

No! he couldn't let himself think of her like that.. Especially considering she refused to even talk to him. Not for an apology, an explanation, anything. He sighed, taking another long drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke drift lazily out of his mouth. He watched it drift off into the night as he dropped the butt on the ground. Stepping on it, he turned and walked back into the house.

 _ **So I, I need to let her go**_

He ignored Bill's call as he entered, going straight upstairs to his room. He laid on his bed, staring at the white paint above him. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much that she refused to give him a chance. Probably because she was one of the ones he had hurt the most during school. He closed his eyes and almost winced as images of Pansy floated to the surface on their own accord.. Turning over, he blocked them out as best he could and started to drift off to sleep.

 _ **Would it have worked?  
I guess i'll never know**_

He awoke at around 3:00 that morning. Trying to sleep was a futile effort even here, apparently. After several restless moments he heard an odd tapping on his window. He got up to find a very impatient looking owl. After taking the letter, he sat down on the bed to read it.  
 _ **  
I, I need to hit the road,  
And find me a girl of my own**_

Dazed, Draco stood up, leaving the invitation and accompanying note on his bed , walked downstairs, and outside. He started off down the beach without any intention of stopping, there was no reason to look back, just to get as far away as possible. A pair of brown eyes watched him go, and didn't know whether to be worried or relieved.  
 _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause time isn't healing  
I'm pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
and I, I can't help the way I feel about you **_

The next morning, Bill walked into Draco's room, surprised to find it empty, He walked over to the bed and found the pieces of parchment left behind. On one, in tiny handwriting was a note that read:

 _Draco, Thank you so much for all that you have done for me. I really hope to see you at the ceremony.  
I love you.  
You shall always be my dearest friend.  
Pansy_

The other was an invitation to her civil union with Susan Bones. Bill rushed downstairs and threw down the parchment and told everyone that Draco had run off . The Weasley's set into motion, forming a hurried search party. Shortly after everyone started off, Hermione stumbled downstairs, having been woken by the commotion. She picked up the papers left on the table and her eyes widened in shock. She has always assumed that Parkinson and Malfoy were a couple. She glanced out the window to see the Weasley's scrambling in different directions, obviously combing the beach in search of him. She took another look at Pansy's note and walked outside.  
 _  
_ _ **'Cause time isn't healing  
I'm pretty sick of staring at my ceiling**_

Draco was siting on the edge a large rock , staring blankly into the water, occasionally kicking on of the smaller rocks at his feet and disrupting the calm surface. He really just wanted this to go away. He hated feeling like this. He should be happy for her, he shouldn't be jealous like this.

 ** _And I, I can't help the way I feel about you_**

It wasn't his fault! He had been raised to fall in love with her. He had never even let himself think about ending up with another girl. She had always seemed so perfect for him. A small cough interrupted his thoughts.

 ** _And time isn't healing me no more_**

Draco spun around to see a surprisingly meek Hermione, who suddenly became very interested in her feet. "Oh." he said, suddenly on edge "What on earth do you want? Here to make fun?" She bristled at his tone and he abruptly regretted speaking so harshly. But before he could apologize she turned, looking back over her shoulder and saying "Everyone's looking for you" before stalking off.  
 **  
** ** _Time isn't healing me anymore_**

Holding his head in his hands, Draco didn't see her stop and worriedly glance back to him. Nor did he notice how she scrambled into motion as soon as he started to move. He picked himself up and trudged after her, back to the house. He pretended not to notice how adorable she looked when she was mad.  
 **  
** ** _Time, you don't heal me no more_**

It wasn't until dinner that night that he realized he'd spent most of the day thinking about Hermione and not the invitation still on the dining room table. Smiling, he thought to himself how interesting the next two weeks might be.


End file.
